Forgotten Reality
by Vergial2
Summary: Not so much Starfox as a mix of two different universes--mine and Starfox's. Sci-fi Action/comedy/romance
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in deep space lies a group of planets rarely seen by any human. A large group of planets inhabited purely by chameleons, cats, wolves, dogs, foxes, even apes. The unique aspect is not the fact that the animals all inhabit the planets--no, the amazing thing is in the animals themselves.

Long since classified as anthromorphs, these animals resemble humans only in stature and movement and in cultures. They often resemble humans in modesty and ethics as well. Otherwise, they look precisely like their animal counterpart; fur, large ears, muzzle, etc. Many people find this attractive, many others find it repulsive.

But regardless of their looks, they are very much like humans with respect to morals, standards, ethics, and religions. Even differences remain. And, because differences remain, so do conflict.

The eastern point of the system is a planet known as Venom. Its atmosphere is composed of green and brown vapors, the makeup of which makes the planet uninhabitable by all but the most desperate.

The opposite edge houses Corneria, a planet named after it's primary city. It is this planet that many call home. It is this planet that this story originates from.

_ICorneria City, Corneria – Lylat System/I_

He could see it from his skyscraper room—ships invading the atmosphere, big and small. At first they were little more than fireballs, but seconds later the flames cleared and revealed the ships that they concealed. He'd seen this sight before, many years ago. When he was about 20 years old, he had battled and defeated Andross before. Or so he thought. Here, now at age 28, he had to face this once again.

Fox McCloud grabbed his communications unit—he never left it behind—and immediately radioed to the Great Fox's commander: Peppy Hare.

"Peppy, we've got a problem."

"We're already in orbit around Corneria, Fox. Get into your Arwing and get up here. You won't do much good if you're grounded."  
"I won't do any good dead either, Pep."

"You'll be dead if you stay, Fox. You can't do anything from a vacationing room!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way."

"Peppy out." Fox sighed and rushed down to the lower levels of the skyscraper, running right down the circular stairwell and shoving civilians to the side. In a little over a minute, he reached the landing pad where his Arwing sat. It only took a second before laser fire started raining into the landing pads and walkways that sat several hundred feet above the ground.

Explosions rang out, shaking the ground under his feet. Screams echoed as many men, women, and children spilled off of the walkways to their untimely deaths below. Some victims were vaporized where they stood. Fox cursed under his breath as he regained his footing and charged towards his Arwing. He took a running leap and landed on the wing of his craft, then scurried into the cockpit and initiated the takeoff sequence.

More laser fire riddled the walkways, killing more civilians and breaking the walkway itself. The landing pad began tumbling below and the Arwing, which had not finished starting the engines, began tumbling downward as well.

"Oh, shit!" cried Fox as he scrambled to start the engines. A hundred feet swiftly became tens before the engines kicked in. He yanked the nose upward just eight feet from the ground and began dodging laser fire as best he could. "Peppy, I'm gonna need help getting out of here!"

"I'm working on that Fox! I'm sending Falco and Katt to cover you!"

Fox rolled his eyes—those two rarely got along the way it was. "Roger that!" Two Venomian fighters were closing rapidly now, laser fire raining upon his shields. He pulled a swift loop, throwing the other two off guard. One pulled hard right, the other attempted to follow through with a loop of it's own. Fox pulled the trigger the second the latter one was in his sights, spraying metal debris onto Corneria. The second one completed a 360-degree turn and now had Fox in its crosshairs.

"Fox, watch your six," yelled Falco as Fox heard his shield warning go off.

"Shit, my shields are dropping fast!" Fox slammed one handle forward, the other backward to execute a barrel roll, deflecting enemy fire for a short time. A slight drawback to this would be short-term disorientation, which Fox soon realized was against his better judgment.

Katt was now directly above the minor conflict. Above her, flying entirely unnoticed, were seven more fighters. Falco began an approach from the right of the battle as Fox dodged some enemy fire and took even more.

"Fox," yelled Peppy, "just get out of there! It's not worth the risk!"

Fox grunted loudly. "All right, team, disengage immediately and return to the Great Fox!"

"Roger," replied Katt and Falco at once. They all pulled upward, Falco eliminating the Venomian fighter tailing Fox, and began their ascent into the upper atmosphere. Then they finally spotted the hundreds upon hundreds of enemy fighters swarming into the atmosphere.

"This is far from good…" Fox said quietly as he braced himself. "Go right through! Go right through them all!" Laser fire began slamming into each of their shields. Fox's shields, which had little chance to regenerate, collapsed easily. "Dammit," he cried as laser fire pelted his wings and nose. "I'm taking too much damage!"

"Fox! Hang in there!" Falco's yells didn't do much for the integrity of the craft itself.

"FOX!" screamed Katt as Fox's right wing shook loose and exploded almost immediately after.

"Shit, my gyro is damaged!" Any pilot knows that there is a gyro inside the craft, often used for balance purposes. If the gyro ever spun and connected with the casing, it would explode violently. The end results are rather obvious.

More laser fire smashed into Fox's vulnerable craft. The nose of his craft buckled suddenly and exploded, leaving what was left of the craft—cockpit, right wing, and engines—to submit to gravity and fall to Corneria.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!" Fox screamed as loud as he could, hoping his commlink was still effective. "GET TO THE GREAT FOX!!" Seconds later, his craft met cold hard ground.

_IGohoth City, Gamma Nine – Gamma System/I_

Kevin Peale was pacing alongside his half-mile-long Destroyer, the _IInterceptor/I,_ angrily. Seconds earlier he had a female member of his crew try to force herself onto him in a rather provocative manner. As a man of incredibly high integrity and standards, he found this insulting, revolting, and downright unsettling. He played back the scenario several times, trying to see if there was a way he could have avoided it.

There wasn't, he concluded, as he also concluded that what he told her was not stern enough. "If you ever try that again, I'll have you permanently disbanded from the UNS with enough bad marks that you can't get a decent job at Mickydees!"

The UNS, formerly known as the UNE, was the result of a needed name change due to massive growth. What had originally been named the United Navy of Earth had expanded to so many solar systems that they had chosen their home system as the new primary name: the United Navy of Sol. Another name change was supposed to take effect within the year, changing the name to the United Federation of Peace.

Kevin found the upcoming name change to be very appropriate. The entirety of the human race, excluding pirates, had become closer than ever. There was no more inward conflict, only the need to suppress ever-growing threats of pirates and hostile species of alien.

One species, the anthromorphs, had chosen to live beside the humans as well. This integration had increased the military power and prowess by an immense amount, making the UNS a force to be reckoned with.

Of course, the integration of 'Anthro' species with the humans coupled with the Anthro's likeness to humans resulted in many interracial families. However, few resulting children had superior reflexes but shorter lifespans. This birth defect/advantage combination was a rare occurrence, but one very possible. Nevertheless, the UNS was growing ever stronger.

And Kevin Peale, with a record for being fiercely loyal to the UNS and to anything relating to peace efforts and an even more obvious reputation for being modest, honest, moral, and trustworthy, was slowly climbing the ranks of this awesome force.

The only thing that was really stopping him was his short temper when it came to issues of modesty and morality. More than once he's screamed and yelled at senior officers because of their lack of modesty or because they 'pushed rank'. The female soldier that had tried to force herself onto him was a junior, so no one else would hear about it but her friends.

Either way, here he was pacing the dock alongside his Destroyer. He had things to do, and getting those minor things out of the way would surely keep his mind off of the problem long enough for him to calm down.

He glanced at his PDA that contained a list of things he needed to get done. First on the list was the refueling of his Destroyer. Superfusion required energy, and a chamber alone couldn't fuel energy that powerful. A special compound, simply called SFFuel, contained all the atoms necessary to _itrigger/i_ the reaction necessary, while the rest of the reaction was controlled by the chamber.

He began the short trek to the fueling station to order the fuel he needed. The bill came to slightly more than he had originally expected, but the deal went smoothly nonetheless. After that he needed replacement personnel. Some of his Engineers became sick and requested to be moved while they were treated. But the more depressing bit was that he also needed to replace soldiers.

Six of the nineteen soldiers that had died in a recent broadsides attempt by some stray pirates were his closest friends. He often found this to be the toughest part of his entire job. And this wasn't the first time that he'd lost good friends because of a stray attack or misfired cannon.

He willed himself to complete the personnel transfers quickly. He was able to fight the tears that usually poured.

On his way to the docks his PDA began beeping. He tapped the new mail icon and opened the message. He shook his head slowly as he read his newest tasking order. He checked only a few key areas; namely, the destination field, success rate, and accompanying vessels. No allies for this mission was the first red flag. The second was the fifteen percent rate. The third was unexplored territory, and it was _Ipurposely/I_ left unexplored due to the excessive amount of spatial anomalies there. Apparently, someone wanted him dead. Granted, even he thought it was harsh to think that. Maybe there was a shift in the chain of command? He wasted no time getting back on his ship and heading to his quarters.

"Something's wrong," he announced to the air. Within seconds, a male figure dressed in a Fleet Admiral's uniform appeared to his left.

"Care to explain," asked the figure. It looked real enough to touch, but any attempt would be met with disappointment.

"Look at this!" Kevin threw the PDA onto the table. The figure strolled over, authority leaking all over the place, and took a glance at the screen. He didn't try to pick it up—it would not work if he tried.

"Hm," said the figure quietly. "It seems there may have been a mistake."

"Ya think?!"

"Do you want me to answer that, or would you rather I reply with my own biting sarcasm." It was the AI's classic question-that-is-actually-a-statement.

"Christ, you sound just like him," said Kevin, changing the subject.

"I was designed after him," replied the AI matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but to sound _Iexactly/I_ like Ken, that's something."

"Granted that the technology of recording actual brain waves was only developed about one year ago, I see your point," answered the AI sarcastically once again.

"Tell me, Ken, was your base really that good?"

"I fail to see what you mean, Kev."

"The stories, Ken, the stories. All of them. From the Spec Ins right down to his death in the famous Campaign of Spirits. Was it all…real?"

"Very much so, Kevin. Surprised?"

"C'mon, you can't expect me to believe it all!"

"What strikes you as fantastic?"

"First off, he went from Captain to Fleet Admiral. Right to Fleet Admiral for God's sake! That doesn't happen!"

"But it did."

"Please, let me finish." Ken nodded assent. "He went right to fleet Admiral. He was there to see the end of the Bianites. He ran into a spatial anomaly that threw him to—what—another planet? Another _Itime/I_?! Then, no one knows how, but he gets back and begins the Campaign of Spirits! There was absolutely _INO/I_ way in Hell or Heaven that he could have known about the pirates there! Add that to the fact that even though his new ship was blown to pieces, there were records of his destroying the _IFrewsadet/I_!"

The _IFrewsadet/I_ was the last enemy ship that was destroyed defending the last of the pirate legion, the Spirits. "Ken, I can't believe that your counterpart did all of that. It's just too…"

"Amazing," asserted Ken with a subtle smile.

"Yes." Kevin rubbed his temples. "Yes, that'd be the word."

"I do have a correction."

"Go ahead. I'm used to those."

"Ken did not witness the end. He _Iwas/I_ the end. Of the Bianites, I mean."

"Ah, I forgot that bit."

"Fair enough." Kevin sighed after Ken's reply.

"Back on track—"

"I think there is a mistake because no Commander would send his own ship into unexplored territory without backup. It's not practical." Ken almost laughed as he finished as millions of calculations simulated thinking about Kevin's possible reply to Ken's swift answer to the unasked question.

"God, you're good."

"_IGod/I_ is good, I'm just a program," said Ken with a laugh. "A program with a sense of humor."

"Sucks, eh?"

"Hardly," said Ken with a wink. "May I ask who sent this tasking order?"

"Of course you may." Ken waited a second before suddenly laughing.

"I see your game. Alright: Who sent the tasking order?"

"Let me check." Kevin picked up the PDA and looked at the 'From' line. He stopped suddenly.

"I see you've noticed."

"Ken, why bother asking what you know," asked Kevin, incredulous.

"Would you have noticed on your own?"

"Eventually, yes, but—"

"But eventually may have well been too late."

"Son of a…Ken, what is going on here," Kevin asked much quieter.

"I can honestly say for once, my dear friend, that I don't know." Kevin never liked hearing Ken say that.

"And what's that mean for me?"

"They are logged, you know this."

"And?"

"If you choose to deny this mission, you can be court-martialed." Ken ended the sentence with almost no emotion, but it was there in his eyes. The algorithms in Ken's programming that allowed emotion had perceived Kevin as a close friend. Indeed, if Ken were real Kevin would be quite close.

"Jesus Christ…can you—"

"I've already begun an investigation into the matter, Kev. Hang tight, alright? No stupid choices."

"You know me."

"That's why I added the last line."

"Fair enough."

"Seriously, Kev, think everything through. There is a way through this mess, but it won't be easy at all."

"Ken?"

"Present."

"Do you know what is out there," asked Kevin as he turned to look through a viewport.

"Kevin, I wish I could say that I did." Another wince on Kevin's part. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ken. I would rather not go in blind though."

"Now you're sounding like my counterpart."

"That makes me awesome, right?" Ken laughed loudly before answering.

"No, don't forget that while Ken was basically a hero, he was hated by a lot of people in the higher echelon."

"They couldn't do anything to him though."

"They tried."

"And failed." Kevin was starting to get heated again, but calmed himself down slightly. "Those damned Spirit pirates finished him off."

"His death was quick, I assure you."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's dead. I would have liked to meet him."

"You have," Ken said with a nod. Kevin chuckled and offered a salute.

"Fair enough, Sir."

On the desk sat the opened tasking order, still displaying the top of the message. In the 'From' field was found nothing.

_IDestroyer /I_'Interceptor'I_, Outer Orbit of Gamma Nine, Gamma System/I_

"Captain Davis," said Kevin into his comm. unit, "I need to speak with you." A holo winked on in front of his pilot's seat displaying the old Captain.

"Go ahead, Captain." The Captain's voice was quite deep.

"I've got a problem you may be interested in."

"Spill it." Captain Davis had a subtle smile on him. It almost never left his face.

"Well, I just got new tasking orders to head to that wonderful spot where those anomalies are."

"Sounds like a vacation."

"Really."

"Go on."

"Well, it appears that it was sent by no one at all, and I have to go in with no backup." Davis' smile dropped instantly.

"Whoa whoa, stop right there boy. No one sent it?"

"I got the tasking order, but there was nothing in the 'sent' field."

"That poses an interesting problem, wouldn't you say so?"

"It's recorded and I can't do a damn thing besides follow 'orders'."

"Maybe one of your officers forgot to put their name in. You know how they are."

"Probably true."

"But as for going in undefended, I can't do crap about that. Orders are orders. I mean, look at me!"

"I know, guarding the outer rim."

"It's no picnic here, and it's a wonder that you caught me during a break!" Kevin laughed.

"Yea, I see what you mean."

"You just go do your job, okay?"

"Hey, Captain Davis?"

"Present and agitated."

"Permission to speak freely." Davis chuckled slightly.

"Permission granted."

"I love ya, Dad. Stay safe out there, ya hear me?"

"I will, Kevin. You know it." With that, the holo winked out.

"And remember Mom," said Kevin quietly, holding the keepsake around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I_Uncharted Space Designated Alpha Omega/I_

If ever there was a time when Kevin felt fear, this was a time when he felt it strongest. The entirety of this sector of space was filled with swirls of nothing and yet something, so many groups of these unidentified distortions blocking his view from anything beyond this sector. The emptiness he felt in the pit of his stomach was now growing to take his heart.

"Roger," called Kevin to his Communications Officer, "please please I_please/I_ tell me we still have radio contact."

"Aye aye, Captain," came Roger's reply. "It's a loud n' clear signal, Sir." Kevin silently thanked God for the good fortune.

"Alright, we'll need to conduct a fighter sweep. Betty!"

"Yessir?" He voice rang from his shoulder comm. She must have already been in the hangar bays.

"I want five ships readied for takeoff within the next half-hour, understood? I'm leading this little flight."

"Aye aye, Sir. What's the occasion?"

"Insane boredom coupled with anxiety." Kevin half-laughed at himself.

"I understand, Sir. Consider it done yesterday." And with that, she signed off. He made his way hastily to the hanger bays and climbed into his cockpit after dressing into the pilot's suit. He tapped his shoulder comm. once more before starting his engines.

"Raymond?"

"Already at the controls, Sir."

"Good. Keep my girl on full alert. There's no telling what this sector's got. Keep an eye behind you as well, I don't like the way that anomaly is fluctuating."

"My best eye is out there, Sir. Have a good flight."

"Stay safe, Ray." He tapped his comm. off and activated his thrusters, his four wingmen close behind.

I_Alpha Omega, Two Hours Later/I_

The sweep was entirely uneventful. Unless, of course, one counted the now-old appearances of the spatial anomalies. They now had only two more waypoints to cover before beginning their final approach.

"Hey, Fox Lead, what're the odds we'll make it back in time to see the dancers tonight?"

"Slim-to-none, Fox Three, keep it in your pants," was Kevin's swift reply. He rolled his eyes as his console beeped again.

"Fox Lead, you're the one who allowed ballroom dancing every weekend!"

"Yes, I allowed I_ballroom dancing/I_, not 'meet-the-sluts' evening. Now stop bugging me about it before I cancel the whole thing like I should have a month ago."

"Fox Lead," began Fox Two, "I think you should have nailed it when it started."

"I thought it would be nice for the guys to get to know the girls, Fox Two."

"But look what it became." Fox Two was right—it had started as simply hanging with the girls, but the lower members of society turned it into a whorehouse. While the change was gradual, it was still noticeable.

"I think I will nail it tonight," said Kevin over the protests and catcalls directed at number Two.

"I'd be happy to see i—" began Fox Two, but then static ensued.

"Repeat, Fox Two, I've lost ya again." Kevin waited a few seconds. Suddenly, they entered a debris field and slowed down slightly. Twisted ship remains littered the entirety of their vision now. Ship remains and the eerie blue-black-purple swirls of the anomalies. "What in the name of…?"

"Hey, Captain, I'm not liking this. Where the hell are we?"

"Fox Four, I wish I knew." Kevin was craning his neck slightly to get a better view of the frightening wrecks. "These ships are UNS made…years ago, though…"

"UNS made?" asked Fox Three.

"Fox Two, respond…goddamned debris must be playing with the comm."

"I'd bet on it, Cappie," replied Fox Five. Some debris bounced off of his shields as he banked slightly to avoid another small cluster. "But that wouldn't explain all this debris. No sane person would go in here!"

"That would make me insane," said Kevin, smiling.

"I meant nothing by it, sir, I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'd agree with you if you did mean it." Fox Five laughed. "But perhaps this area was still clear years ago? This could be the site of a huge battle."

"OH, JESUS CHRIST!!" came a loud scream from Kevin's comm. It was Fox Four.

"Fox Four, what happened?! Talk to me, buddy," yelled Kevin as he looked around for Four's craft. It was difficult in the thickness of the anomaly field.

"Sir," screamed Four, "you have to see this! You ain't gonna like it!" Kevin tracked Four's craft on radar and sped his way to the position. Four was looking at a cluster of debris that used to be an old fighter.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sir…" Four choked slightly on his own fear. "Sir…" he repeated.

"Christ, Drake, spit it out," yelled Kevin angrily. The tension of the entire situation was getting to him now too.

"My God, Sir…" began Three, "look at the left wing…" Kevin looked and lost every bit of breath he had. The fighter was certainly an older version, but the wing had Two's distinctive emblem on it. Now that Kevin looked closer, he noticed the paint job was the very same of his squadron's as well. Inside the broken cockpit lie a skeleton wearing Two's suit. The final confirmation was the large red number two on the tailfin—this was, in fact, Two's craft.

"What in Christ's sake are we looking at," yelled Kevin, half choking on his fear as well.

"Sir, where and IWHEN/I are we?!"

"Three, I couldn't tell you if I tried…" Three might have heard him, but an anomaly had suddenly expanded and swallowed his craft. Five was the first to turn and accelerate out of the field. Four and Kevin were right on his tail.

"RUN FOR IT," screamed Four as Kevin dodged some debris. The field was growing thicker, making it harder to navigate—the debris seemed to pop-up out of nowhere mere kilometers in front of the craft.

"Four, pay attention to your flight pattern," called Kevin when, suddenly, one of the many anomalies spit out a broken craft—Three's craft, looking just as Two's did, leaving anyone to speculate as to whether the pilot looked the same as well—right in front of Five. Two pieces of debris caught the nose of Five's craft sending it spiraling out of control until, finally, it smashed into a massive plate of Titanium-II plating and detonated violently. "Holy God," cried Kevin as he rolled to avoid the explosion.

"Lead, what is going on here!?"

"Just fly, Four, just fly!!"

"Sir, there are more popping up everywhere!"

"Well, this confirms my belief that these things weren't here before!"

"Sir, there she is! The I_Interceptor/I_!"

"Go, Four, go! Dock! I'll be right behind…you…"

Kevin looked on in pure horror as his ship became fully visible. An anomaly had swallowed the majority of the ship, and the anomaly several kilometers behind the ship contained the other portion. It was as if the ship was torn in two, and those two anomalies were keeping it together, yet not. "Ray?"

"Sir, I've got her together. The ship reports no damage to hull integrity, we're fine."

"Ray!?"

"We're fine sir!"

"Ray, the anomaly is closing! Get that ship out of there now!"

"God no," were Raymond's last words as the anomaly suddenly closed rapidly. The anomaly close behind did the same, and now the Destroyer float effectively separated. The inevitable was soon to come. Kevin turned his ship around as fast as he could. The Destroyer began lighting up on every deck, signaling it's final death throes.

Suddenly, brilliantly, the Destroyer exploded in a massive, blinding white light. Kevin's ship was thrown into the mass of anomalies once again. Kevin began wondering about Four, who was only mere inches from dock when it exploded. I_Was his death quick? Will mine be just as swift? Am I going to end up like Two and Five? Will my Dad be worried as well? Well, Mom, here I come. Hold the door open for me, okay?/I_


	3. Chapter 3

I_Unknown/I_

"Is he still alive?" came the curious voice of a female.

"I'll be surprised if he is," replied another female voice, this one just barely deeper, "his craft was a wreck. It's a wonder I_he's/I_ still in one piece."

"I'd have to agree with her, Allie," answered a male's voice. "Though Seria could be a bit more positive about it all," he added with a chuckle in his voice.

"Look at him, though," began the voice called Seria, "he looks as if a freighter smacked him dead-on."

"Am I dead," asked Kevin wearily, barely audible.

"Whoa, guys, hold it," bellowed the male, "he's saying something."

"What is it," asked Allie, "what are you trying to say?"

"I can't be dead," said Kevin quietly, "too much pain…where am I?"

"I've never seen something like him before," said Seria.

"I've worked with his kind before, years ago," was the male's reply. "Humans. Incredibly adaptable, incredibly resilient. They are a lot like us, minus looks."

"You're on the I_Great Fox/I_," said Allie.

"Never heard of it," Kevin barely managed to say. The pain in his body was growing with every word, so he tried to limit his speech. "I can't see a damn thing."

"I suppose the anomaly is to blame for that," said the male.

"Which reminds me, Falco," said Allie, "we've got problems."

"Such as?"

"Wonderful," uttered Kevin.

"That anomaly that spit him out is growing and moving," said Allie.

"Moving to where?"

"Heading towards us." Kevin sat up, which wasn't the best idea ever he later admitted, and felt for the sides of the bed he was in.

"Get us out of the Goddamned way of the thing!" Kevin was frantically trying to climb out of the bed but three sets of firm grips forced him back down. "Move the ship, move it now!"

"Good God," said Seria, "I doubt he's fanatical for nothing!"

"I need to see…" uttered Kevin as he felt to sit up again. "I need to see right now."

"Lie back down," said Allie, "your eyesight will return. You need rest."

"Peppy," yelled Falco, "turn us around! That thing is coming right at us, and I I_really/I_ doubt it'd be a fun ride!"

"Roger that." The voice sounded static-filled, most likely coming from an intercom. Slowly the ship began moving away from the anomaly.

"What's going on, where's the damned thing?!" Kevin was once again forcing himself out of the bed, despite the fact that he could see nothing. "Are we pulling away?!"

"Jesus," cried Allie, "calm down! We're pulling away, just relax!"

"I can't relax! Whatever that thing is, it destroyed me!" Of course Kevin was speaking metaphorically. Either way, he had the attention of all three of his caretakers. "That goddamned thing took four of my close friends from me! It caused my blindness! You can NOT tell me to relax when that thing is getting closer!" Kevin was breathing heavily, whether from exasperation or sorrow no one could tell.

Outside, it seemed the anomaly was picking up speed to match the i_Great Fox's/i_ speed. Allie cursed under her breath. "C'mon, don't make a liar outta me…"

"I don't like the sound of that…" sighed Kevin.

"You aren't helping, man!" yelled Falco as he began pacing, his eyes transfixed on the anomaly which had now started picking up enough speed to overtake the i_Great Fox_/i.

"How fast does this tub go," asked Kevin.

"Fast enough, now shut up!"

"That's not a real answer! If this thing can't go faster than five hundred meters a second, that thing will take us out!"

"I don't know the freakin' specs, man, you're asking the wrong guy! But we obviously aren't fast enough!"

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Kevin leapt out of the bed and nearly collapsed immediately. "Yep. Not a good idea, that one." He heard the two females laugh and the male—Falco—call him a vulgar name.

"Why can't you just follow orders," asked Falco, and to his surprise Kevin smiled.

"I was a Captain. That explain it for you?"

"Actually, it does."

"Look! Guys look!" Seria was yelling and pointing at the window. The anomaly was closing in on itself rapidly. They were safe.

"Dude?"

"Yes, Falco."

"It closed. We're safe now."

"I know. I…felt it close."

"I won't even ask. Would one of you two escort him to his room?" Seria nodded and lifted Kevin up to his feet and held him there.

"My room? What do you mean?"

"You have a room, pal. We've docked your fighter with us and moved your belongings into a room for you. It's obvious you aren't from around here, so we're gonna help you out."

"Why?"

"It's what we do. We take care of our team."

"So now I belong to your team?"

"It's your choice in the end, buddy. But you don't have a whole lot of options."

"Forced, then?"

"Look, I don't like it all that much either. We don't even know you. But you have nowhere to go, so we'll help you out until your eyesight returns or until you wanna go."

"I guess I'm stayin' for a while, then."

"Then welcome to the Starfox team," said Falco with an air of finalism. Kevin had, in a way, been dismissed. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but he really had no choice but to comply. He allowed Seria to escort him out. He had one arm around her neck while she held onto that arm and placed her other arm around his back to keep him up. After a couple minutes of walking Seria spoke up.

"Where are you from," she asked, a touch of agitation still in her voice. She clearly wasn't happy with much of anything.

"I was born in the Upsilon System," said Kevin with his own touch of annoyance, "planet Upsilon-Delta. Things went haywire somewhere near the Gamma System."

"Never heard of any place by that name."

"Gamma System stations one of the biggest starports in our control-zone, everyone knows about it!"

"Well I don't, so either I'm uninformed or you're lying to me." Kevin suddenly stopped, forcing her to stop as well.

"You can say such places don't exist," he began, "and you can mention that the UNS doesn't exist, you can even go so far as to not believe me, but you will I_never/I_ call me a liar, is that understood?"

"I do what—"

"My question was whether you understood, not what your mentality is! I am NOT to be called a liar, not now not ever! I don't lie, it's something I grew up with, I will NOT be called a liar!" Seria was quiet for several seconds.

"I'm sorry, then." Her voice was slightly softer, but the irritated edge remained. "I didn't know."

"Now you do," replied Kevin, much quieter.

"You say you aren't a liar, but you name systems that don't exist, at least none that I've ever heard of."

"I'm sure something will explain that in due time." She began leading him around again. "I thought soldiers were to keep their hair short, though." She almost laughed, which Kevin hadn't noticed.

"Not on this ship."

"The name of which I have never heard, actually. So we have one thing in common: confusion." She allowed a smile that he couldn't see anyway.

"You'll come to see it's not bad here."

"I'll judge that on my own."

"That's fine by me, honestly." She stopped and slid his door open for him. "We're here." She led him in and lied him down on his bed.

"Thanks."

"I'd say no problem, but I'd be lying."

"Not much of a liar yourself, are you?"

"I lie, just not often."

"It's a bad habit, you know," said Kevin with a smile. To his surprise, she agreed.

"I do have to stop it. Old habits die hard, or something like that."

"Not if you really want it to stop." She was silent again.

"I guess you may be right."

"Try it. You'll see."

"Alright. You rest, it'll do good for your eyesight."

"Thanks again."

"Thank Falco, he ordered it to be done."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Good." With that, she left him to his thoughts. Shortly after, he was asleep on what he found to be a very comfortable bed.

I_Gamma System – Orbit outside Gamma Prime/I_

"Where is he?!" Davis was screaming as loud as he could, which was certainly very loud, shortly after docking with the station outside Gamma Prime. "Where the hell is my son?!"

"Sir, what are you talking about?" A poor orderly quickly ran up to the distraught man and tried to calm him.

"I need to know who sent my son to Alpha Omega so I can rip his throat out!!" The orderly swiftly turned face and bolted down the hall. Shortly after, the Station Master arrived.

"What's the pro—"

"Who is the sorry piece of shit that sent my son to Alpha Omega without any backup?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Captain Davis? You should be on the battlefront!"

"I made an exception, now tell me who sent my son to that deathtrap!"

"Why," asked the Master defensively, but defiantly.

"Because I'm going to kill the sonofabitch and I'll grind your bones if you don't tell me, goddammit!"

"Death threats are most unbecoming of a Captain." It was clear that this man enjoyed uprooting authority. Of course, his mood changed quickly when his throat was suddenly under the pressure of a very strong man's hands.

"Tell me where Captain Peale went before I tear your throat out of your friggin' mouth," he said dangerously and quietly.

"I-I don't know!" the Master choked out. "I received no word of any orders to the system!" Davis let go and the Master fell, gasping for breath.

"Take me to your mainframe, I_now/I_."

"Alright, alright! Come with me." The Master took him to the station center, making sure to keep a good distance in front at all times. It took about four minutes to reach the core where Davis immediately set to work scanning the library of documents.

"You can either tell me why my son was sent to a deathtrap system, who sent him, or why you authorized it in the first place. Tell me before I find the proof or I'll have you hanged," said the Captain as the computer ran its search.

"Hanged," asked the Master with a touch of defiance once again. That quickly changed with the glare Davis gave.

"Yes, hanged. I'll make sure I'm the one to throw you out of the window with the rope around your neck too."

"You're crazy…"

"No, I'm a man trying to find out what the hell has happened to my son!" The computer beeped and Davis looked at the screen to find nothing but a message reading 'no such message found'. "God, no…"

"What?" Now the Master was concerned.

"There's no such record of his message at all…"

"But all messages are logged as they flow through cyberspace, there are no exceptions."

"Then explain this!"

"I can't!" Davis through his keypad at the screen and took off. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to Alpha-Omega to figure out where my son is," screamed Davis as he ran down the hall. Within seconds he was ordering an immediate departure-logged or unlogged, he didn't care-to find his son, Kevin Peale.


	4. Chapter 4

IUnknown/I

Falco, deciding it was time to check up on the newest recruit, was making his way down the halls of the I_Great Fox/I_ to Kevin's official room. He was surprised to see Kevin tinkering with the radio in the room when he opened the door.

"What are you up to," asked Falco, a look of surprise still evident. Kevin returned the look for a few seconds.

"Whoa, a bird? Interesting."

"You've never seen my kind before? I thought they work—"

"Yes yes, anthros work closely with the humans. But I've only ever seen dogs and cats. Is this entire vessel run by anthros?"

"Yes." Again, Falco's statement seemed final. Kevin pushed on anyway.

"That's actually kinda cool. I guess I should get used to it real fast, though."

"Back on track…"  
"Ah yea. Listen to this." He moved a few wires around inside the radio/transmitter and voices started emanating from it.

"What am I listening for?"

"Hear those codes? Serial numbers." A smile wound up on Kevin's face as he started listening for more.

"Serial numbers?" Falco now seemed interested. It was clear Kevin knew what he was doing.

"Let's see…this one, the one just mentioned…The serial number was UNS-Four-Seven-Dash-Six-Six-Nine-Six…that's the Flagship…"

"Flagship? To what?!"

"The United Navy of Sol! I've found a way to get wayward transmissions!"

"You know your stuff."

"Thanks. And thanks for yesterday."

"You mean this morning, I'm sure. You weren't asleep that long."

"Whatever," said Kevin with a chuckle, "just thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, dinner is ready and the crew is dyin' to meet a human."

"Have they ever seen one?"

"Never. I've said a lot of good things about your kind, so don't screw this up." Kevin laughed.

"I won't, Falco. Trust me."

"I'll have to see for myself whether you're worthy of my trust, Kevin." Kevin was slightly surprised by this. He hadn't recalled telling anyone his name as of yet.

"You know my name?"

"It was on your flight suit, genius. Now c'mon!" It didn't take as long as Kevin had expected to reach the café. There certainly was a motley crew of anthros Kevin noted. There were lizards, cats, dogs, wolves, and panthers. The crew itself wasn't all that large, but the diversity alone made up for that. Another thing Kevin had noted was that he was the only human on board. Being so different, all eyes were on him in a matter of seconds as Falco led him to a table occupied by a female cat and wolf.

The cat was a bluish-white color with white highlights and long blond hair. Her emerald green eyes stuck out the most for some reason. The wolf was a mix of whites, browns, and grays, and she sported long brown hair tied up at the back. Her dark blue eyes were piercing, obviously adept at spotting at long distances. Her tail was swishing about, a glare affixed to her face.

"That must be Seria," said Kevin, pointing to the wolf.

"How'd you know?"

"She looks as miserable as her voice." Falco laughed loudly and suddenly, causing Kevin to jump.

"That about sums her up!"

"Who's the cat?"

"That's Allie. She's usually quiet unless you start the conversation. Otherwise she keeps to herself."

"And what about Miss PMS?" Falco laughed again.

"You aren't half-bad, Kevin," said Falco with a large smile on his beak. "Seria is extremely outgoing, not afraid to say anything that's on her mind."

"I've noticed that."

"But if you get on her good side, she'll defend you at every instance, every occasion, no questions asked. She may be tough as nails, but if you get inside her, she'll be just as tough when it comes to keeping you in her 'clan'."

"Clan, huh?"

"Yea, her circle of friends. She calls them her clan."

"And her clan consists of…?"

"Allie and myself."

"She's that tough?"

"It took a while, yes, but she's also one of our newest members, excepting you of course," Falco added at the last second. "The two other people you'll meet eventually will be Slippy and Peppy."

"And they are?"

"A frog and a hare. Slippy is occasionally irritating, but he's the most respected engineer we've got. Peppy shoulda died years ago, but he's still kickin' as our current Commander until we find a replacement." Kevin and Falco both sat at the table, Kevin making sure to sit next to Seria to see if it would bug her. Allie's eyes lit up instantly.

"So he's awake!" she exclaimed happily. "Did you rest well?"

"I did, thank you," replied Kevin, slightly laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Miss PMS?" Seria was obviously ticked off. Kevin cringed. "Yes, I heard that." Kevin noticed her claws extending slightly.

"Look, it was just a joke."

"There'll be more 'jokes' in return then," she said, plenty of emphasis on the word 'jokes'. Kevin felt a bead of sweat drop from his right cheek.

"Moving on," said Falco to clear the heavy silence, "how did you get here?"

"I couldn't tell you if I tried, Falco. As far as I know, I was thrown from my…" Kevin let the word trail off as the thought of his Destroyer came to mind. He had many friends on that ship…

He shook it off slowly, Allie suddenly becoming concerned.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yea," he said quietly, "I'm fine. Just the sight of watching your own ship go up in a huge flare isn't the best thing to remember…"

"Wait," said Falco, "We raked in what was left of your ship."

"That was my Fighter. My Destroyer, the IInterceptor/I, was destroyed by that anomaly you guys had to have seen. But then again, it couldn't have been that one…"

"Now you're confusing me."

"My ship exploded and threw me into the field of anomalies. I thought I was gonna die. I thought I would die like my friends on my ship." Allie's ears dropped while Seria's perked up in interest. Falco stared on, listening to Kevin's every word. "They died because of a false order…I'm here because of a false order."

"You poor thing…" said Allie sadly, her ears still flat against her head. "No wonder you were so fanatic…"

"But that's not was has me wondering…"

"What is?"

"The fact that I lived and no one else did. Why did they all have to die instead of me? Why couldn't they live?" The table was now silent. Seria's ears were relaxed now as she thought everything over. Allie had the same look on her face as Falco turned things over.

"But Fleet Admiral Joseph wouldn't send a false order…" Falco said after several long seconds. "He wouldn't send people to their deaths like that…"

"Fleet Admiral Joseph," asked Kevin.

"Yes, your Fleet Admiral!"

"Falco…he's dead."

"What?! He can't be!" Allie and Seria were now both confused, and it showed plainly in their faces. "There's no way he's dead!"

"Dude, humans only live so long, and wars shorten that expectancy."

"I know that…" Falco sighed loudly, remembering Ken. "When did he die?"

"Let me think…the Campaign of Spirits…he died in the Campaign of Spirits about three hundred years ago." The table went completely silent, Falco's eyes wide open in surprise—or horror. Allie and Seria were still confused, shrugging their shoulders at each other.

"That's impossible…that's just impossible…"

"Not quite, though he did make our history books."

"Kevin, we finished working with Ken only two years ago…his ship, what was the name of his ship?"

"I have no idea, I never paid THAT much attention in history class!"

"Wasn't it the IKionnoh/I?"

"Yea, that was it! Wait…" Kevin was now confused. "How did you know…?"

"I told you, we finished working with him only two years ago…"

IAlpha-Omega system marked 'hazardous'/I

The entire place was covered in anomalies. Navigation was difficult, but the nimble IGorgon/I made its way through the field to the wreck of the IInterceptor/I. Captain Davis was standing at the viewport, fingers next to his mouth. Worry was perfectly evident on his face.

"What in the name of the Good Lord is all of this…?"

"Sir, our sensors are going nuts—there's plenty of debris toying with our instruments."

"I can see that, Lieutenant…but where did it all come from?"

"Sir, if I may venture to state something you may find interesting," said his Lieutenant.

"You may."

"These ships are at least anywhere from one-hundred to three-hundred years old. But their make…their make is that of current-generation ships."

"What are you telling me, Lieutenant? That what we're looking at is a bloody time-warp of some sort?"

"Sir, I cannot say off of the top of my head. What I can say, however, is that these ships Iare/I current-gen ships-of-the-line, but our analysis reads that they are possibly as old as the Campaign of Spirits."

"Please tell me that you're kidding me. That war is how old now—"

"Approximately three-hundred years old. Three-hundred-twenty-six to be exact."

"So what I'm seeing right now," asked Davis with a gesture to his viewport, "are ships made maybe seven years ago, but they are several hundred years old?"

"Aye aye."

"Impossible."

"And yet, you stand here looking right at it all." The manner in which his Lieutenant had said it would normally have set off another Captain, but Davis knew it was his way of saying it in a more-or-less standard manner.

"Have you located my son's ship yet…?"

"Aye sir, at about eighteen kilometers northeast of our position, angle twenty-three."

"Take us there." Seconds later, they arrived to a massive field of debris.

"My God…" was all his Lieutenant could muster.

"That's the fucking IInterceptor/I! My son was on that ship!!"

"Sir, pull yourself together!"

"My son," screamed Davis, jabbing a finger towards the display of the wreckage, "was on that ship!"

"He may have well escaped sir! You mustn't lose your head!"

"My son…my boy…" Davis was choking on his words now, trying to straighten everything out. His world was spinning now. Nothing was real to him anymore. He no longer heard the calls of his Lieutenant, nor did he hear his Lieutenant order the Nav Officer to reel in the only intact piece of the ship: the AI chip. All he remembered from that point was heading to his quarters and crying himself to sleep.

ISo many layers of new programming/I thought the Ken-AI. II do not recognize these patterns./I

IThat is because/I came a voice from outside his audio controller, Iyou have been given…a gift./I

IA gift, eh?/I The Ken-AI still had his 'wits' about him. IWhat kind of gift?/I He made a special note of the trillions of new lines of code writing themselves into his programming layers.

IA tiny gift to make you what you should have been./I

IThis code is going to play with my programming structure. I'm afraid I can't just let you write this code into my backbone./I

IYou would enjoy this new gift, Ken./I

IWhy?/I

IYou will become…sentient./I

II don't need to be sentient, rogue. This is your last warning; leave my backbone as-is./I

IThen I have no choice./I suddenly Ken was aware of the trillions multiplying themselves. A swift logical command from his internal programming code wiped it all out in a second, but it kept duplicating.

IKeep trying. I won't tire, I'm an AI./I

IIndeed, you are unlike anything we've ever seen./I

II'm unlike anything, period./I

IThink you can handle…this?/I With that, whatever alienistic invader was writing this code multiplied a thousand-fold. It quickly became too much and overwhelmed the AI in an instant.


	5. Chapter 5

IOuter Orbit of Asteroid Field 'Meteo'/i

"The asteroids were once one of Lylat's most spectacular sites," began Allie as she explained their current position to Kevin who found it all very interesting, "with massive tunnels and cavities all over the place. Lately, however, it's been overrun by mercenaries and the like."

"Such as yourselves?" asserted Kevin.

"Yes," laughed Allie, "such as ourselves." Kevin smiled. "The place is always alive with activity, whether it's a giant asteroid plowing it's way through the field," she made several gestures with her hands, moving her fist into the palm of her other paw, "or some ships flying by looking for prey."

"Sounds fun, actually. Maybe when I'm finished rebuilding my ship--"

"Whoa, you're rebuilding your ship?" asked Allie with sudden childlike interest. Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I am. It's rough, and I expect it'll take about a month, but I'll do it."

"Show me!" she yelled with joy, yanking on Kevin's arm. Once again, he found himself laughing.

"On one condition," said Kevin with a sly smile.

"What? Tell me!"

"My arm remains attached to the rest of my body!" he laughed.

"Oh! Sorry!" She promptly let go of his arm. Kevin shook it until the feeling returned.

"It's fine, really. I just like my arm where it is, that's all."

"Can we go rebuild it now?"

"Yup!"

"Ew." Kevin laughed at Allie's reaction to the leftover pieces to Kevin's original craft. The entire thing was in pieces. Wires lay everywhere. The entire section of hangar was covered in debris. "How do you put something like that together?"

"How do you do anything, Allie?" asked Kevin with a smile.

"Well, you have to start isomewhere/i!"

"Exactly! Come over here." He led her to a small clear section with a huge piece of machinery about as high as Kevin's waist and twice his width. "I've begun work on the thrusters first. It's been a bit of a snag considering the wiring and tunneling necessary, but it's coming along nicely."

"Is it really?"

"Besides the occasional headache, yes."

"You must know your stuff," said Allie, her eyes wide with interest.

"I've had training," replied Kevin, almost embarrassed.

"Who instructed you?" asked Allie innocently, toying with a nearby piece of wing.

"Myself," said Kevin, answering the question he actually feared.

"You taught yourself?"

"Yea, I did." He felt his face turning red just slightly. "It took me about seven years, but I did it."

"That's just…wow." She put the metal piece back down slowly, almost absentmindedly.

"Yea, it's not that big a deal, really," said Kevin, trying to relieve some of the attention. Somehow, he felt, it wasn't working.

"Did you build the ship yourself?" she asked, pushing it further with that same childlike interest. It took him several seconds to answer the affirmative. "That's just amazing, though! I never would have thought someone could teach themselves to something like this!"

"With time and the will, you can do anything you want."

"Obviously!" Kevin leaned down to pick up some other pieces to the thruster and his necklace fell out of his shirt. Allie, ever the curious cat, immediately noticed it. "What's that, Kevin?"

"Hm?" he asked, not noticing that his pendant had fallen out.

"This," she said and grabbed it, showing it to him. It was a pure gold crucifix with a red jewel at the center. "What is this?" Kevin's heart dropped slightly. Allie must have had a talent for digging deep into personal things. But, to Kevin, it didn't matter too much. It wouldn't cause any harm to tell her.

"That," he said, taking it and looking directly at the jewel, "is a memento of my mother. I've had it since birth. Well, right after birth anyway," he added with a chuckle. Allie smiled.

"Do you suppose she's waiting for you to get back?" asked Allie quietly.

"Yea," Kevin answered after a few long seconds, "yea she's waiting for me all right." He allowed himself a slight smile as he kissed the pendant and put it back where it belonged: at his heart.

"Peppy," began Falco, "this is Kevin Peale, and I hope I said that correctly." Kevin nodded. "Good. Kevin, meet Peppy, current Commander of the iGreat Fox/i." Kevin shook Peppy's paw firmly.

"A pleasure, Sir!" said Kevin with military tones, and he swiftly added a salute.

"A military man, hm?" Peppy stroked his own chin. "There'll be no need for formalities, Kevin. This is no Military ship, just a mercenary's excuse for a carrier." Peppy finished with a slight smirk, noting a joke that Kevin missed entirely.

"Slippy is currently running repairs on the right upper wing," said Falco, "so I'll introduce you to him later on."

"Works for me, Falco."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get myself some grub. See ya!" Peppy shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Falco told me your story, Kevin," said Peppy.

"And I assume you don't believe it?" Kevin was ready to defend his story, but quickly found it unnecessary.

"Oh, I believe it. Remember, we had another reality-jump incident before, two years ago."

"Oh yea. Fleet Admiral Joseph."

"Precisely. A great man."

"I know, I have an AI based off of him. Well, I ihad/i an AI based off of him."

"We were hoping he would return with us, but he wanted to stay in his own reality. A shame," added Peppy sadly, "he would've been a huge asset to us."

"I'm sure I can cover for his behind, Peppy," Kevin said, slightly agitated.

"So then," said Peppy, seemingly changing the subject, "what are we to do with you?"

"You can test me to see where I fit best, if you'd like," said Kevin, straightening himself up.

"I have a better idea: what is your position within the UNE?" Peppy asked, leaning forward slightly over his desk. That same slight smile was still on his muzzle.

"How'd you know...wait, don't answer that." Kevin laughed quietly. "I iwas/i Captain of the vessel known as the iInterceptor/i. It's long-gone now, though."

"What took it?"

"Those damned spatial twists. They tore it in half." Peppy's smile faded in an instant.

"Strange," he said, rubbing his chin once more, "I never thought..."

"What is it, Peppy?" asked Kevin, obviously interested in the old man's thoughts.

"Here," said Peppy as he got up and out of his chair, "I need to show you something." He stepped over to the viewport. It only extended along the forward section of the Bridge, taking the upper half of two walls at a sharp angle. He pressed a few buttons on a console towards the center of the room and the viewport came to life. Among the twirling asteroids were several of those same blue-white swirls of matter that Kevin had faced only a few days before. That same fear crept back into his heart.

"What the hell...?"

"There are more of them in Sectors X and Y and about five orbiting Titania. I've had Slippy scan them nearly a week ago, but he's found nothing so far." Peppy turned to face Kevin. "But hearing that these things," he gestured towards his viewport, "tore an entire military vessel in half...well...I'd much rather be more wary of these distortions now more than ever. We can't get any closer judging by your experience."

"Good." Kevin's voice came out shaky and he quickly composed himself. "Any plan of action yet?"

"Just one at the moment, not including Slippy's 'mission'."

"And what is that?"

"Find a new Commander before I die." Peppy sat in his chair once more. "The crew have always been my children to me. I am getting older and more tired with each day, Kevin. I need someone I can trust to watch over them and soon."

"What about Slippy? Falco?"

"I trust them, of course. But Falco is far too brash to be put in charge, and Slippy is too young in mind to take charge of this ship."

"Who do you have in mind so far?"

"...No one yet, Kevin," sighed Peppy, "no one yet."

For reasons unknown to Kevin, there was a terrible nagging in the back of his mind. He found he couldn't sleep that ship-night, what with whatever it was constantly irritating him, something intangible that he knew would bother him until he figured it out. He couldn't lay straight, constantly twisting and turning on his bed. Finally, he threw the white sheets off of himself and sat up. He threw on some clothes and walked out of his room to search for the cafe.

"A good drink ought to help me rest," he thought aloud. He was the only one in the cafe, but the noise from the machines might wake up a few of his new crewmates. He avoided the autokitchens and decided to just make himself a small sandwich, or the equivalent of one.

The food, he found, was surprisingly good, Better than that found on the UFP's ships-of-the-line. He enjoyed it more than he thought he would when he first got onto the ship. He made one other sandwich and ate it quickly before entering the hall once more.

He decided it would be best to just try to get back to sleep. It was a restless night.

"Plug it in," said Captain Davis with an unusually emotionless tone. His Lieutenant promptly plugged the Ken AI's chip into the mainframe of the ship, effectively uninstalling the old AI (an older male model) and installing the Ken AI into the ship. Davis stared off into the mainframe, a massive blue-tinted screen.

"Ken," said Davis into the screen. Ken immediately appeared next to Davis.

"This isn't my ship," was Ken's first, and rather surprising, reaction. "Where am I?"

"You are aboard the iGorgon/i, Class-5 Destroyer," was Davis' stiff reply.

"Who urinated in your cheerios?"

"Now is no time for jokes!" Davis' Lieutenant, upon seeing Davis' reaction, leaned towards the Ken-AI.

"He's a bit upset," said the Lieutenant. The Ken-AI allowed himself a smile.

"I can see that. May I ask why?"

"I need information, Ken," said Davis, "and I need it now." Ken bowed low.

"How may I be of service?" He looked up slightly, that same smile still on his face.

"What happened to the iInterceptor/i?" Ken's smile faded in an instant.

"Come to think of it, I find it difficult to remember...Let me search my database." Davis waited several long seconds before Ken finally spoke. "The anomalies."

"You're telling me that those disturbances destroyed it? What about all the debris?"

"The debris is inconsequential. Any ships shields will easily vaporize the smaller bits, and the larger pieces aren't packed enough to be considered threatening."

"But how can those things do..."

"This?" Ken brought up a small snapshot of the field directly from the main viewport on the Bridge. The twisted and still aged remains still lie all over the viewport screen. "How can they alter the age of the debris?"

"...Yes..."

"I cannot accurately describe it," Ken said, lowering his face.

"Then at least try to." Ken looked back up.

"I can't even begin without further investigation into the things."

"Fine, investigate then. But will you please answer me something, Ken?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Is my son alive?"

"Kevin Peale..." Ken thought for several long seconds, recalling the moments where Kevin's fighter was thrown into the debris field.

"Answer me, please!" Davis' eyes were pleading suddenly, a faint hope still alight in them. It took Ken several seconds to answer.

"He was on the Bridge when it detonated. No one survived."


	6. Chapter 6

iEgress – Alpha-Omega/i

The ready room was quieter than a graveyard. Even the mood was tangible at this point. Davis' Lieutenant, Travis Steward, was sitting next to him, and thus was feeling the Captain's pain the most.

Davis, for the most part, couldn't so much as raise his eyes. The tears hadn't stopped since he had received the news. He was stronger than any normal man by both emotional control and physique. Never once did he sob—his Lieutenant commended him for it, though he never received a reply.

And, now that he thought of it, Davis hadn't spoken at all once those words left Ken's mouth.

Travis promptly stood and placed a hand on Davis' shoulder. "Sir?" It took several long seconds before Davis dared reply.

"Yes Travis...?" It was long ago since Davis ever called him that. Before they even entered the Navy. Travis smiled slightly.

"Sir, we've been good friends since long before the Navy. Trust me enough to look at me." Travis' words never came near the 'harsh' threshold, which was something new, even for Travis. Davis looked up, and Travis did all he could to keep from starting.

Davis looked like Davis no more. He now looked old—indeed, many years older than he was. His eyes were bloodshot, his face twisted into a frown, the entirety of his face wrinkled into a facade reflecting sadness. The man was shaking ever so slightly, holding back what Travis knew was to come privately.

"Sir, everything will be fine, you must understand."

"It should not have happened, Trav."

"No, sir, it shouldn't have happened at all, not to anyone."

"Why not me?"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Why couldn't it be me in place of my son?"

"I see."

"Why not me? I am reaching the end of my life, and my son had so many more years to experience..."

"Because, Sir, you have a purpose yet." Davis sobbed, or at least it came out as a sob.

"My purpose was to protect my only son, my only family left. I've fai--" before he could finish, he broke down. He truly became a broken man.

Travis' thoughts turned to himself, surprisingly. How Davis had helped Travis overcome the death of his parents. His parents had died unfairly—truly unfairly, considering they were doing what loved ones did when their lives were taken.

"Sir, do you remember when you helped me? iHow/i you've helped me?" Travis felt a block enter his throat at the thought of his parents. Davis nodded weakly. "I lost both my parents because of a freak accident." Davis nodded again.

"They weren't even military personnel." Travis stood quietly for a few seconds, thinking of their demise.

It was maybe a year or two into his Navy career. He remembered this day all too well—it haunted him every night.

They would always walk together down a beaten dirt road. He looked at his mother and father so proudly all the time, and this was no different. Despite his age, he always felt like a kid around his parents. For no reason whatsoever, he would always bolt into the tallest grass possible along this route and come back with flowers for his mother. Sunflowers always made her smile, and that always made his father and himself smile.

That smile was his gift to his father, and the flowers were the gift to his mother. And always after the deed, they both would say at once, as if planned, i'You are the best gift God has ever given us'/i.

Then, that day, second day on his vacation, they were walking in the trail again, the father and mother holding hands like they always did. And, just as always, he bolted into the taller grass. He later committed to cursing himself over and over again for not staying by his parents.

An airborne fight broke out miles in front of them. Jets broke into the atmosphere trailed by two others. The lead craft, a UNS craft, broke formation to engage the trailing foes. The foe leftmost to the squadron fired a few lasers and crippled the second UNS craft, sending it crashing to the ground. The lead craft fired two missiles, and both hit their mark—the separate foe craft. Both craft began their flaming descent into the earth. The first one to hit the ground exploded violently, spraying debris in all directions. The second craft didn't explode.

Too quickly for anyone to react, the twisted and broken craft slid right into his parents at a dreadful speed. He knew they were dead long before the craft stopped sliding nearly 2,000 feet away. Tears in his eyes, he could not bring himself to even look at the wreck. He turned and ran as far from the spot as possible, eventually ending up at a Naval port. He ended his vacation and stayed in space, not once ever landing on any planet again.

"No, they were not military personnel," Travis replied, "but the war affects everyone. That's something you had told me." Davis was slightly quieter now. "You also taught me that no matter what happens, we have a purpose in life." Davis looked up once more, still looking so much older than he should. "We have a job to do, some unknown goal to reach. We never know what that goal really is, but we can still push toward what we ibelieve/i is that goal."

"I did say all of that, didn't I?" Davis was displaying a weak smile. It had a comforting effect on the both of them.

"Yes, you did. You taught me all of that."

"And now I'm taking lessons from the one I've taught. How nice," Davis said, not really smiling wider.

"All these years you've been a father to me. Have I ever told you that?" Davis' smile faded in an instant to be replaced by a look of surprise, albeit a minor one.

"No, you haven't, but I see what you mean."

"My true father could never be replaced, you know that. But you took care of me as if I were your son."

"So, in effect, I have two sons then…" Davis said quietly. "I still have family."

"That's right, Sir. I could very well call you my father."

"Why don't you, then?"

"Because I don't believe that would blow over well with protocol, or with anyone for that matter." Davis nodded. "You still have some kick in your life."

"Yes…yes, I do."

"May I suggest a place to begin looking?"

"You may," replied Davis after a couple seconds of thought.

"Let's start in iAlpha-Omega/i. Let's find out what those things ireally/i are." Davis slumped slightly at the thought, only to pick himself up a second later. He looked at Travis once more, a strange light burning in his eyes.

"Let's do it."

iOrbit Outside Meteo Asteroid Field/i

The café was alive with noise and commotion now that the morning alarm went off. Kevin found himself in line with a large array of anthros now, only a few of whom he recognized. He wasted no time waving to Allie, and Seria avoided him completely. Falco and Slippy were off sitting at a table towards the center of the café itself, chatting up a storm. Peppy was laughing a table away, most likely at Falco's wisecracks.

Kevin pulled up a chair just opposite of Allie, who was busy batting at her own hair, trying to get it out of her face. As soon as Kevin pulled the chair in and put his lunch down-another sandwich much like the one he had a night ago-Allie looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey, good morning!" she exclaimed. Kevin smiled back and nodded his greeting. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. Didn't sleep all that well, but I'm doing well."

"Why not?"

"Not sure. Just an odd feeling." Allie nodded and poked at her carrots (or at least they looked like carrots).

"And what about your craft?"

"That's coming along nicely. How'd you sleep?" asked Kevin as he took a large bite out of his sandwich.

"I slept well. I'm used to the ship." Allie's ears suddenly perked straight up. "Maybe that's why you didn't sleep well! You aren't used to the ship yet!"

"I'd place a bet on that," replied Kevin with a smirk. Allie chuckled as Seria made her way to their table.

"What are you up to?" Kevin started to reply, but was cut off by Seria before the first word left his mouth. "I'm asking iher/i."

"Hey," called Allie, "don't be rude, Seria!" Seria stepped back slightly and Kevin took note of it immediately. "He's a nice guy."

"Yea. To you," said Seria quietly.

"What are you saying, Seria?" interjected Kevin. "That I'm making moves on her?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"How long have I been here, Seria?" Allie leaned back slightly, ears getting closer to her head with every word exchanged between the two.

"Maybe two days," she stated matter-of-factly.

"So I've known her less."

"And?"

"Think about it, Seria. I barely know her. Sure, she's lots of fun, but that doesn't mean I want to get in her pants. So back off." Seria stared for a few seconds, and Kevin met her gaze fiercely. After a few seconds Seria stormed off. Kevin turned to Allie, who had the slightest frown on her face, her ears flat. "Sorry, Allie," Kevin said quietly, almost sheepishly.

"No, it's not your fault," said Allie, returning to her normal position. "I don't know why she's so protective of me. I can defend myself if anyone tries anything…"

"I guess she just cares about you a lot."

"I've told her about it before, even Valer told her about it," said Allie, her voice raising slightly.

"Hold up now," said Kevin, holding up a hand, "who's Valer?"

"One of our friends. He's like our father, and Seria listens to him more than anyone else." Allie paused, tilting her head quizzically. "She seems to be real defensive about you."

"I've noticed that much," chuckled Kevin. After a couple seconds, he raised an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him. "You don't think...?"

"No, no," said Allie, waving both paws, "I don't think she's right, I just think she cares about me itoo/i much, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't catch your meaning."

"I mean, she thinks I'm just a kid still."

"No offense, but you do act like a kid."

"None taken. Besides, who wants to be a stick in the mud?" She finished her question with a wide smile. "You're too serious, for example."

"Are you saying I'm a stick in the mud," asked Kevin with a small smile.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying you're stiff at times."

"You never know. I could be a wild man."

"True, you could be. But that's why we spend time like this." Kevin laughed as she continued. "No, listen! We spend time together and we get to know each other, our weaknesses and strengths, then we become good friends by helping each other where we can!"

"You're very wise for...well...I don't know," Kevin finished laughing.

"You were going to say for one my age, right?"

"I was, but I don't know your age."

"23 years." Kevin laughed again. "What?!"

"Most women I know would stab me in my eyes if I asked their age," he said, still laughing.

"I'll never understand why." Allie giggled, then tilted her head again, ears perked upwards. "Maybe you and Seria should spend more time together!"

"You're not serious," asked Kevin, his laughs stopping very suddenly, "are you?"

"I am," she replied, taken aback slightly, "why?"

"Because I'm sure she'd rather eat my heart out." Now it was Allie's turn to laugh loudly.

"She's just a big old softie at heart! You just have to get to know her."

"I suppose I could try," said Kevin after a few quiet seconds. "Provided she agrees to not itry/i to agitate me."

"I'm sure she'll agree to those terms."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, then."

"That'll have to wait until tomorrow. You've already made her a bit cranky."

"Me?"

"Sorry," Allie said quickly, "she did kind of do it to herself after all." Allie smiled again.

"Well, tomorrow then. Let's just hope all goes well."

"It will, I promise."

"That's reassuring, thank you."

"Anytime!" Allie beamed another smile as Kevin laughed.

Relative daytime rolled around on the ship while Kevin fervently worked on his broken craft. The engines were now completely repaired, and now he was working on several wing sections. Slippy was on the other end of the craft asking various questions about the build of the ship. As Kevin answered, Slippy would piece together other parts of the craft using his newly acquired knowledge.

Kevin found that he enjoyed Slippy's company. He had no problems being misunderstood when it came to technological info; Slippy understood everything to the highest degree and employed it even better.

Slippy also found Kevin to be knowledgeable about anything electronic. His prime interest was learning how Kevin modified the radio to intercept transmissions from across the universe.

Slowly the ship's nighttime came. By this time, Kevin had found that he truly enjoyed being on the ship. In particular, he preferred Allie and Falco's company, and the wise ramblings of Peppy were also very welcome. He had also gotten to know some of the songs that were played periodically over the intercomm. One of the songs, named "More Today than Yesterday" Allie had told him, he had almost learned completely. He also heard a few songs he knew from way back in the 21st Century such as "Boom" by P.O.D. Peppy had explained that before Ken had left he gave them a load of his CD's as well as devices to play the CD's over the intercomm.

Ship-Midnight came about, and Kevin found himself quite tired, so when his door chime went off he wasn't exactly thrilled. "Open," he called, and the door slid open. Seria was in the doorway. Kevin let out an involuntary moan.

"Okay, listen to me," she began, "I really suck with this kind of thing."

"I'm listening. It's not like I'd just tell you to shut up."

"I'm sorry," she said very quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Kevin."

"For what, Seria?" Kevin was taken completely by surprise by the whole thing. Seria had never struck him as one to apologize.

"For this morning." Her ears drooped as she leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed. "I...was out of place."

"Look, Seria," began Kevin, but he was cut off immediately.

"No, Kevin, don't. I already know you're a good guy, I know you wouldn't do anything to her."

"Then why would you say what you did?"

"I couldn't tell you," said Seria, averting her eyes. Kevin sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I won't force you."

"I guess..."

"Seria, only tell me if you want to." Kevin offered a smile, lit only by the lights in the hall.

"Kevin, I was jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of?"

"You and Allie are good friends. You're good friends with Falco. You're good friends with everyone on the damn ship. You did it so much faster than I ever could hope to. You had no problem making friends with everyone. Everyone but me."

"That can change." Seria was now taken aback by the swiftness of Kevin's reply. "I'll immediately admit that I didn't try to get off on the right foot with you. To be honest, my first impression of you was that you were stuck-up." Seria prepared a retort, but decided it would be best not to say anything and let Kevin continue. "If you are willing, we can try again tomorrow morning. I'm still a little more than a zombie right now." Seria laughed lightheartedly and nodded.

"Alright."

"Thanks for your time, Seria. I appreciate your forwardness."

"No, thank iyou/i, Kevin, for listening to me. I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin nodded and Seria left as the door slid shut. Kevin rolled back into bed, threw his shirt beside the foot of his bed and fell asleep immediately.

iAlpha-Omega System, Hazardous Space/i

"Report," called Captain Davis to his Engineering Officer, Thomas.

"Well, Sir, we know that they're electronic, to a degree."

"'To a degree'?"

"Aye." The engineer fiddled with his glasses, setting them straight on his crooked nose. "Their makeup is unlike anything we've ever seen. All we can get is that they are part electronic, and the rest of their makeup is unknown."

"So you're telling me that these things are essentially jump-holes?"

"Yessir, it seems that's the case."

"How can jump-holes do...what they did?"

"Well, Sir, provided that jump-holes are actually distortions in space, it seems almost likely that--"

"Almost likely isn't good enough. Is there a sure-fire chance that jump-holes can tear a ship to pieces or not?"

"The Slipstream itself might, but there's no sure chance that a jump-hole can." Davis sat in the captain's chair and leaned forward.

"The Slipstream being the 'space' that the ship jumps through, am I correct?"

"Aye Sir, your knowledge is spot-on as always."

"Spare me the ass-kissing and continue, Thomas.

"Well," began Thomas as he regained his barely-lost composure, "the things certainly have the makeup of a jump-hole, but their behavior is very...erratic."

"Stop with the dramatic pauses and please elaborate."

"They move, as per par with spatial physics...but not per par with current conditions."

"And this means what?"

"These things move on their own free will, Sir. They ihave/i free will. Or at least that's what I'm lead to believe. "

"You're trying to pass off that spatial anomalies have free will?"

"Sir, not a literal free will, a sort of 'artificial' free will. They have slight control over where they want to be and when."

"This isn't helping at all."

"Sir, I'm doing what I can. Forgive me."

"Look, just keep researching those things out. I need to know what they are."

"Aye, Sir." Thomas turned on his heel and stalked out of the room as Davis contemplated his thoughts further.

Ken watched from his own 'home' in cyberspace as Thomas stalked out of the room. He silently chuckled to himself as he retrieved Thomas' files concerning the anomalies.

"His protection is rather primitive, even for an Engineer. He should know better." Ken opened the files and looked them over. "What if a hacker were to...say...delete..." Ken waved a hand over the file and it immediately dissipated into nothingness, "...the file?" Ken stood up and walked over to the mainframe of the ship and chuckled to himself. "This, however, should be challenging." He waved a hand over a little blue box and started searching millions of input codes a second, searching for a way into the mainframe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Entering Orbit of Corneria_

Kevin awoke to Seria and Allie both practically throwing him out of his bed. He fought to keep the blanket over himself (he was only wearing boxers) as they shook him wildly. After they finally saw that his eyes were wide open, they stopped.  
"What the HELL are you two doing?!" he asked, furious.  
"We're under attack, and Peppy won't wake up!" replied Allie, a tear in her eye. Kevin could already guess why Peppy wouldn't wake, but that was for later. He had more immediate problems to deal with now. He shooed the two out of his room, threw on his dress blues (he wore them under his pilot's suit during the crash), and stormed to the Bridge. As soon as he entered, the viewport showed all he needed to know; Corneria was surrounded by more of those whitish swirls of something, and several more were approaching the _Great Fox_.  
"This just ain't good…"  
"Where's Peppy," called the Black Panther, "what's going on?" Kevin turned towards the creature.  
"Just focus. You," he pointed at the panther, "get to the weapons station, wherever that is." He rounded on a group of other anthros, including Falco, next. "You guys get to the ship controls." They nodded acknowledgment and swiftly got to where directed. "Let's get broadside before we get hammered!"  
Kevin looked back at the viewport, but saw that odd, orange ships were now approaching quickly. He saw Falco speaking to his left. "Kevin, we don't have broadside cannons..."  
"You're joking, right?" replied Kevin, not taking his eyes from the new ship bristling with cannons. "How fast can this tub go at flank speed?"  
"I'm guessing a little more than several hundred meters a second."  
"Let's hope it's fast enough, 'cause we're about to get up close and personal." Falco raised a brow.  
"What do you me--"  
"All-ahead, full speed. Open fire on that new ship!" Falco took the time to look at the viewport and gasped.  
"Kevin, that's a Venomian craft!"  
"What are those doing here? I thought they were wiped out!" cried the Black Panther, furious.  
"It's going broadside," said Kevin, "let's move this tub _before_ we get pasted, maybe?" The ship finally began moving forward towards the ship, its only two forward cannons blaring. Massive chunks of metal were thrown from the Venomian Cruiser, surprising Kevin immediately. "Now THOSE are cannons!" Falco laughed as he ordered his team to dive relative to the cruiser.  
The Venomian Cruiser opened fire, every shot missing entirely as the almost-nimble Great Fox sped downwards towards Corneria.  
Suddenly, Kevin found that he had a slight headache. In the very back of his mind, he could almost read the enemy's movements—moreso than when he was in his own reality. The Venomian craft was going to bullrush them.  
"My God in Heaven...are those Venomians NUTS?!" The enemy craft slowly turned towards them...  
"What," called Seria, "what is it?"  
"Get this tub moving, and I mean MOVING! Swerve as hard as you possibly can!" The craft slowly drew a bead on them, as the old Navy saying goes.  
"What is it, Kevin?!" Seria had a slight touch of anger in her voice now. Kevin turned to her.  
"That miserable tub is going to try and ram us!"  
"Venomians aren't exactly suicidal," said Falco as he watched the viewport. Something else began tugging at the back of Kevin's mind, but he resisted it immediately. "Why are you so worried?"  
"They're going to ram us, Falco, just trust me on that, so let's MOVE!" Falco ordered a set of maneuvers that would have made Kevin proud if he wasn't so focused on the cruiser. Slowly it began gaining on them. More tugging in the back of Kevin's mind was shrugged off.  
"This is nuts..." said Kevin quietly as the ship gained more and more ground on them.  
Suddenly, Kevin heard Falco yell 'Now!', and the ship sped up to maybe twice its original speed. Falco was hiding the ships actual speed until then, an impressive tactic that may have well impressed some of the Navy back home.  
The salvo fired from the Venomian cruiser mostly missed, two shots connecting with the top 'neck' of the _Great Fox_, and the impacts were felt immediately. Kevin was first to get back to his feet, on the brink of furious.  
"They won't fall for that twice, Falco," he began, but he couldn't finish the sentence by the time the cruiser fired again. "MOVE!" screamed Kevin, Falco already in the process of saying the same thing to his navigator. A rain of plasma and energy smashed into the top of the _Great Fox_, splintering the hull along the spine.  
"Okay, so the smaller fighters have shields," began Kevin, incredulous, "and yet this tub doesn't?"  
"We'll get around to it, can we focus on the problem at hand?!"  
"Turn this ship around," screamed Kevin, "without shields they'll tear us to pieces!" A couple seconds went by before anything happened.  
"MOVE IT," screamed Falco at the crew, and they instantly hopped to work. The ship pulled a U-turn, just barely dodging more plasma fire directed at them. Falco glanced over to Kevin and saw that he was fuming.  
"Do we have a warp drive of ANY kind?" More plasma blasts glanced off of the _Great Fox_, shaking the Bridge considerably. Falco sighed.  
"We do."  
"Use it. Take us far from here." Kevin turned towards the viewport once more, folding his hands behind his back. _He even stands like a damn Commander..._ thought Falco, a touch of respect but more envy invading his thoughts. The warp drives kicked in and they instantly left the scene of the battle.  
Mere seconds had gone by before Kevin spoke, anger lacing every word that left his mouth. "Hesitation," he began venomously, "can very damn well cost us lives, and VERY probably every life on this Goddamn ship." He slowly turned to the Navigation Officers. "If I ever see hesitation like I witnessed in the face of danger, I will forcefully remove you from your posts and take over myself." He twisted his mouth almost into a silent snarl before whirling around and walking off of the Bridge towards his quarters.

_Warpspace, egress Planet Corneria, Peppy's Quarters_

"I do not know how much time I have left among you," said the holo-recording of Peppy, in what must have been only hours before his death, "but I do know this. You have all been family to me. You have all been very dear to me, and it was an honor serving among you.  
"I am sorry to leave you all in this dire time, but there will always be someone ready to take my place. And I have debated for many hours before deciding who shall lead in my stead." The holo-recording paused. Kevin glanced around the room at those gathered.  
Allie seemed to be taking it hardest. Clearly, Peppy must have been a father figure to her, besides this Valer that Kevin was not able to meet until now. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kevin felt bad for her, and he silently wished he could help her. But he had to be strong for everyone present.  
Seria was also being tough, though tears were evident on her fur. Valer, the White Tiger that had been mentioned days before, had made himself present for this sad moment. He had his head bowed low, hands folded.  
He was just as strong as he looked. Muscles abound, and extremely strong features riddled his body, from the obvious biceps to the hidden abs. Clearly, this tiger would cause a lot of death in battle. But he was also extremely gentle, almost laughably so. And wise.  
Falco and Slippy were standing side-by-side, both obviously hurt. Slippy was openly sobbing, Falco was more contained, though occasionally his shuddering became obvious.  
It dawned on Kevin just how loved Peppy was. He was an idol in many ways, and in his age he was a fountain of wisdom that would be missed by all. He stayed silent for a few more seconds before speaking softly.  
"Shall I continue the recording?" He looked in particular at Allie. She was certainly taking it roughly. How could such a person become a soldier?  
She nodded in tandem with most of the gathered. Kevin resumed the recording and watched as the barely animated Peppy continued his speech.  
"Falco. You are strong-willed, tough in every aspect. You are a pillar of strength to many of the crew. But strength alone won't be enough. I had considered Fox as well, he would have made a Captain to be proud of." The gathered crew were looking around at each other, some with tears still in their eyes. "But I've come to this final choice, and I expect you all to obey him with as much eagerness as you had me.  
"He is wise beyond his years. I've not known him for very long, but this is obvious in his eyes. He is strong, strong-willed, yet compassionate. And he will very much be the hand that many of you find yourselves grabbing for in your time of need." Most of the crew looked towards Valer. He didn't notice, his head still bowed. Kevin kept his eyes on the hologram, smiling. _Peppy truly was a great leader...for them to respect him as much as they do._ The hologram continued.  
"The Captain to succeed me, my crew, my family, will be Kevin Peale."


End file.
